


My Job

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Kylo Ren, Desk Sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Kylo Ren, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Roughness, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He can smell the perfume you wear – the perfume he bought you – as it curls up into his nose from how close you are, your perfectly applied lipstick staining his cheek when you lean in to kiss him ever so softly, gently, a tease.He licks his lips.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 28





	My Job

“Who…was that?” Kylo asks, as he steps out of his office.

You had been chatting with someone, someone who was getting entirely too friendly, too chummy, too casual, with you. He didn’t recognize the face, must be someone knew, must not know how things work around here.

You of course, had no qualms about it, about the light conversation. You were entirely too charming for your own good, he thinks, as he steps across the shiny marble flooring of the law firm, easily slips an arm around your waist.

The man, the stranger, the new guy, is already making his way to the break room, is eyeing you up from behind the little glass window. You don’t seem to notice, not now anyway, since Kylo’s here.

“Who, Alan? He’s the temp they sent to replace Dopheld while he’s on paternity leave.” You ask, turning to face him and smoothing your hands up his fine silk suit, tailored perfectly. All his suits have to be tailored, he’s too unique of a size – tall and broad in all the best places.

“Alan.” Kylo says, chews out, through gritted teeth. It makes you smile, as your hands loop up around his neck.

He can smell the perfume you wear – the perfume he bought you – as it curls up into his nose from how close you are, your perfectly applied lipstick staining his cheek when you lean in to kiss him ever so softly, gently, a tease.

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you’re jealous.” You murmur in his ear, the smallest hint of a playful glimmer in your eye as you bat your lashes as him.

He licks his lips.

“I’m not.” He responds, distracted by the feeling of your warm body in his arms, completely disregarding the fact that you’re both in the middle of the floor, where everyone can see. Good, Kylo thinks, maybe they should all see.

What did it matter? 

He was the CEO anyway.

“I just. Don’t like other men looking at you that way.” Kylo says, exhaling deeply through his nose so he doesn’t get riled up, doesn’t get angry. He had a temper, one you liked to stoke occasionally.

This was one of those times.

“Looking at me what way?” You ask, and he licks his teeth, shakes his head in a little smile as he brings his hand up to pinch your chin.

“Like they want to eat you up.” He says lowly.

“No that’s your job, isn’t it?” You suck his thumb into your mouth, only for just a moment, before letting it go with a wet _pop_ , before asking in that voice that drives him crazy for you, “Mr. Ren?”

In no time flat, he’s got you lifted off the ground, walked over to a desk, and spread out on it. In full view of the entire lawfirm, he’s got you on his back as he’s kissing all your exposed skin, shoving his hand under your skirt, slipping it past your panties.

You gasp for him, and he kisses you breathlessly, gets your lipstick all smudged and smeared, gets the buttons of your top just barely undone, just shy of falling off completely, as he bites and marks your neck, your skin, fingering you roughly and making you whine and pant for him.

The firm is stunned – stunned but not surprised. Time stands still on the thirty-second floor, only the sounds of ringing phones and printers left unattended echoing through, mixing with the sounds of your moans.

Somewhere, he knows Alan is watching, and he growls, fingers you harder, until you’re a squirming mess, until you’re coming on his hand, gasping and moaning.

He has half a mind to fuck you, right in front of everyone, come in you. He’s already in a mess of trouble with HR to begin with, with this little stunt. He doesn’t need to whip his dick out and make it worse.

He’ll do that in his office later.

But still, you’re coming on his fingers and he looks up, makes eye contact with the temp through the little glass window of the breakroom, and pulls his fingers out of you with just as wet of a pop as your lips had made.

He brings them to his own mouth, licks them clean and rights you, fixes your clothes and kisses you deep, before he says,

“Yeah, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: 
> 
> I had an idea about modern day!lawyerau!kylo who sees the reader/oc chatting with a temp and he gets all grumpy and possessive and dominant


End file.
